


Malfoys and Muggles

by heroe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only constant is change, unless you are a Malfoy. Response to the Dramione100 "Meet The Parents" 100 word challenge. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoys and Muggles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling and various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books in association with Warner Bros. Entertainment.

Muggles. The restaurant was flooded with them. They came in all colors, shapes and sizes. It was a virtual smorgasbord of muggles. And he, hater of all things muggle, was trapped in their midst.

This was a nightmare of epic proportions. A Malfoy and muggles sharing air and space as if they were... _equals_. Oh, the travesty.

"So, Draco," Mrs. Granger began, "you were quite the character in your youth-"

Mr. Granger impatiently interrupted. "Do you still believe in magical and pureblood supremacy?"

"Daddy!" Hermione was obviously horrified at the conversation's turn.

Not batting an eye, Draco smiled at his girlfriend's family and assured, "Of course not."


End file.
